1 año con Billy Joe Cobra
by ZeroxFull
Summary: Los inseparables primos tras 8 años de no verse se reencuentran ya que Billy se quedara un año "Mas con tantos años las personas cambian, aveces eso nos produce un miedo inexplicable mas cuando esa persona es muy o fue muy importante para ti" ¿Que pasara con los sentimientos de estos chicos en el transcurso del año? /Slash/Billy alive/


**Notitas de Cice: **Hello Buddys! Aquí el Fanfinic que tenia ganas de hacer de ellos, esta echo para que me guste a mi así que espero que también les guste, también que mi forma de expresarme les sea de agrado y la forma en como pongo a Billy no les sea muy desconocida ;v; por cierto lo hice pensando en que si alguien lo lee lo disfrute así que amalo pequeña cosilla que lo lee.

**Advertencias:** Nada, ni personajes, ni caricatura me pertenece, solo la historia que salio de mi imaginación llena de Futbol Americano *A* Werever es _ChicoxChico/Slash_ Si no es de tu agrado puedes irte de la casa, donde sea se tragan frijoles…. No aguanta eso dice mi mamá :c

Sin mas, sean felices como lombrices a punto de ser comidas por un chino :D.

Hola me llamo Spencer Wright hoy recibí la noticia del día mi primo estará de visita y no una semana o 2 si no 1 año! ¿Por que me exalto tanto? Bien, el es exactamente la sensación del momento desde hace mucho tiempo, Billy Joe Cobra el talentoso cantante pop juvenil, brilla, tiene carisma etc, etc, esa persona vendrá y no es que no me agrade si no que hace tiempo que no nos vemos son como 8 años lo que refleja en la televisión a mi parecer es ... diferente, oh esperen, a llegado, es la hora de la verdad pero esto me da mal agüero yo lo se...

-Bajen todos hemos llegado- Grito la madre de Spencer emocionada

Todos bajaron, viendo hombres de traje con inmensas maletas siendo llevadas a alguna parte de arriba, ambos hermanos bajando se extrañaron mutuamente volteándose a ver.

-Ya a llegado su primo Billy- Su madre presenta algo emocionada

-Ese soy yo, Cobra a llegado-Medio proclama el chico, Baruch Cohen, alias Billy Joe Cobra, 15 años de edad, cabello color negro y ojos carbón que parecían emitir un pequeño brillo azul agua y una piel tersamente pálida, vestido con una camisa negra remangada hasta el codo, jeans igual de negros, botines negros que lo hacían ver todo galán totalmente a la moda con un peinado espectacular, un segundo que este chico brilla y te deja ciego tal cual mensaje de madrugada.

-¿Baruch?- Pregunta Spencer cubriéndose un poco los ojos con el brazo aturdido del brillo

-Billy!- Corrige al momento indignándose, ese nombre si era dolor de cabeza, cuídense de decirle así

-Buenas primo soy la pequeña Jessica, ya me conocías, crecí si, un gusto verte- Saluda extendiendo la mano formalmente para acelerar el paso

-Si, si niña no te emociones por tenerme cerca- No le dedico nada mas que esas palabras mientras tecleaba algo en el celular, la niña no tuvo mas que irse despreocupada a sus asuntos

En cuanto a Spencer solo pensaba, sabia que esto pasaría, no es el mismo que asco ahora me mira a mi no quiero ver su actitud en parte me decepciona un poco o eso creo que digo, Spencer respira hondo no es tan malo por ahora

-Spencer saluda a tu primo- Irrumpe sus pensamientos la madre

-Si, emm hola Baru digo Billy me alegra verte de nuevo...- Esto es incómodo mucho, puedo sentir la tensión

-No es necesario que me saludes si no tienes ganas igual no es que lo necesite- Dice con tono seco con mirada fría- Tía ¿dónde dormiré?-

-En la habitación de Spencer querido en lo que arreglamos la habitación de huéspedes- Responde algo preocupada

-Si, entiendo gracias, me adelantare a ver donde poner mis cosas ¿si?- Sale huyendo con una actitud que emana "Una mierda, no quiero estar aquí"

Spencer solo ve como este sale con esa aura y voltea a ver a su madre quien parece no estar muy contenta y si, el asunto es con el

-¿Por qué fuiste tan frio Spencer?- Dice con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué?- En realidad no entendió bien el por que de eso

-¿No vez que se molesto? Vino en espera de verlos, en especial a ti y lo recibes como un extraño-

-¿Que voy a saber eso?- Enserio el no es una chica para ponerse así

-Spencer Wright ve ahora mismo a disculparte!- Sonó muy firme Jane esta vez

-Agh Ya voy - Dice dándose vuelta para subir las escaleras pero mas bien, ¿por que debía disculparse? Es decir quien cambio y fue mas grosero fue el!... pero es algo cierto, lo recibí como apestado como sea me disculpare igual estaremos juntos un año así que …

Cuando abrió la puerta solo se quedo con una expresión de "Que mierdas a pasado aquí" una la mitad su habitación había sido invadida por el estilo glamuroso de su primo, brillos, fotos de el, todo un armario portátil que invadía mucho espacio, todo un tocador con un gran espejo de cuerpo completo mas una sección donde parecía haber una computadora con una enorme pantalla, ultimo modelo acompañada de un sillón que se veía mas que cómodo frente a ella, así es al parecer Billy Joe Cobra no se mide en estas cosas y solo a llegado hace unos minutos, Spencer solo tenia esa cara de sorpresa con la boca abierta frente a la puerta

-Si así esta bien, suficiente, pueden irse- Ordeno la estrella pop a los grandulones que al parecer no solo servían para cuidarles las espaldas

Spencer fue empujado a un lado por estos cuando salían lograron tirarlo- Auch Si, el permiso es propio!- Les grito sarcástico en el piso mientras se sobaba el codo para luego levantarse, sacudirse y entrar a su "renovada" habitación

Billy observo y rio un poco cuando lo hicieron a un lado- Pff que debilucho- se susurro a si mismo

Spencer se puso de pie firme frente a el-Vamos al grano, se que te quedaras un año aquí pero esto es un abuso, si ibas a traer tantas cosas siquiera hubieras preguntado si las podías poner, es mas ¿realmente necesitas tantas cosas?- Tranquilo Spencer, viniste a disculparte no a reclamar tu territorio- Bien mir- Fue interrumpido

-Wow, para el carro amigo, la tía Jane dijo que trajera lo que YO quisiera aquí y me sintiera como en casa, esto es poco de lo que necesito además no me quedare para siempre en tu habitación polvorienta así que cierra la boca- Termino el azabache con una cara enojada

Muy bien debía disculparse pero esta clase de abuso…. Suspiro y tomo mucho aire- Baru digo Billy, si Billy, no empecemos por el pie izquierdo, estaremos "conviviendo en familia" un año así que, perdóname por recibirte así y por molestarme hace un segundos- Adiós orgullo pero si esto mantiene la paz

Lo miro levantando la ceja parecía pensarse lo que escucho cruzado de brazos- Agradece que después de ese trato acepte tus disculpas- dijo bajando los brazo y dirigiéndose al sillón que estaba frente al computador para seguir tecleando en el celular

Gracias a dios no siguió el drama y al parecer solo había puesto cosas no había echo un desastre volvió a suspira, camino hacia su propio computador para revisar unas cosas hasta que escucho algo tronar en uno de sus pasos- ¿Pero que? ¿Esa no es mi cámara de video?- Recogió lo que parecía haber sido una de sus fieles compañeras al grabar sus cortos de zombis por los cual es reconocido en internet-¡ ¿Q-q-que te han hecho?! ¡No puede ser!-Tomo casi llorando de la ira los restos que quedaban de la pobre video, hasta aquí, esto ya es demasiado lejos- ¡Baruch!-

-Deja de gritar, ¿no vez que estoy ocupado? Y ya te dije que me digas Billy- Le reclama aún viendo su celular

-¿Qué deje de gritar? Esto es suficiente- Camino hacia el y le arrebato el celular para lanzarlo a la cama

-Oye ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Lo mira confundido con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué cual es mi problema? Esto lo es!- Le enseño los restos de la aclamada video cámara

-¡¿Se supone que es mi culpa que no cuides tus cosas?!- Le grita levantando una ceja

- ¡No me jodas, esto lo rompiste tu cuando entraste con tantas cosas!-

-¡No me culpes de algo que no tienes idea Wright!-Le señalo medio golpeándole el pecho

- ¡Si claro, eres un inocente pan de dios pero el único que a estado aquí sin que lo viera fuiste tu, nadie mas a entrado a mi habitación mas que esos grandulones cabezas huecas que vinieron contigo!- Esta vez le señalo el medio golpeándolo

- Ya te dije que no me culpes de nada que no tienes idea, no e tocado nada de tu basura mientras estaba aquí arriba y esos imbéciles solo instalaron lo que le dije si buscas culpables intenta recordar que le hiciste tu la última vez que la utilizaste "cineasta" novato de pacotilla!-

-Cierra la boca, siempre esta en su estuche con sus piezas de repuesto a menos que alguien la mueva no hay manera de que le ocurra algo-

-No e tocado nada, ni siquiera la mas mínima idea de donde guardas tus juguetes niñito-

-¿Sabes que? Me arrepiento de haberme disculpado en realidad solo eres una molestia desde que llegaste, dudo que esto de "convivir" lo pueda soportar con tus mentiras estrellita pop mimada! –

Se levanto repentinamente del sillón se podía ver que era unos centímetros mas alto que el castaño- Escúchame Spencer, yo odio esto mas que tu, pasar el tiempo para "relajarme" aquí es lo ultimo que me pudo haber ofrecido mi madre, tuve que aceptar ya que insistió en que solo aquí podría relajarme como cuando era niño pero sabes la tía Jane dijo que seguro te emocionarías y por mas absurdo que parezca me hizo sentir que después de tanto tiempo me extrañabas como yo a ti mas en cuanto llegue me recibiste como a un desconocido lo cual me hizo sentir mal encima subo para poner mis cosas y vienes a gritar , puede que te moleste que yo haya llegado pero es un asco que la persona que paso la infancia conmigo me trate así después de tanto tiempo de vernos no se cual sea tu problema pero procura que no sea conmigo "primo"- Lo empujo a un lado molesto para tomar su celular

-No intentes convencerme como a todos, cambiaste, antes no era así de engreído y egocéntrico, puede que los engañes a ellos pero a mi no, siendo así de brillante ahora olvidas de lo que eras- No estoy seguro de lo que digo pero esto sale natural de mi boca no pienso lo que digo que ¿esta pasado?

-El que cambio eres tu Spencer pero ya déjalo, me quedo claro que soy un mentiroso engreído y egocéntrico pero que te lo sepas no por nada soy reconocido- Termino por decir con tono frio para salir de la habitación

Suspiro aliviado pero en verdad se sentía algo, en verdad sentía una culpa por el trato que le dio es extraño pero… quizá si cambio el es decir estar tan a la defensiva solo por su llegada a parte de esas palabras que dijo entonces si le molesto que lo recibiera así a parte de que molesto se veía triste mientras decía todo eso, no se que me paso estuve muy a la defensiva por el ¿miedo? Quizá un miedo a que de verdad cambio y no es la persona que era pero ahora que puedo hacer, lo echo ,echo esta solo queda ver el reclamo de mamá por tantos gritos

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre que hablaba por teléfono, seguro gracias a eso la distrajo de aquella pelea mas ahí estaba Billy, tecleando con una cara de molestia el celular, Jane termino de hablar por teléfono colgando muy feliz

-Que noticias me acaban de dar, anda Spencer siéntate con tu primo para la sorpresa que les dare-

Spencer asintió para sentarse junto a el que en un reflejo se medio aparto sin dejar el celular a un lado

-Bien ¿listos?- Dice emocionada la madre

-Si ¿Qué es?- pregunta con desgana Spencer

-Adelante tía Jane, soy todo oídos- Informa el chico sin dejar de teclear

-Jijiji El día de mañana irán juntos al concierto, Spencer, acompañaras a tu primo a su concierto de mañana ¿no es grandioso?, el manager dijo que un familiar podía ir y tu madre dijo que era buena idea que fueran juntos y bien ¿Qué les parece?- Sonríe para ver sus caras

El silencio abundo y ambos chicos solo abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, Billy soltó el celular de la sorpresa Spencer lo cacho para dejarlo a un lado pero aquí viene lo bueno

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron al unísono ambos chicos mientras temblaban pero de la impresión

Y así es como empieza el año 1 de Enero un día súper memorable para estos 2 chicos, Spencer y Billy, 15 años de edad, primos, amigos de la infancia, después de 8 años de no verse tienen un conflicto emocional tremendo y la pregunta del millón es ¿Ahora que pasara?

**Notitas de Cice:** Bueno ¿les gusto? Por que si es así me gustaría saber su opinión o si quisieran agregarle algo déjenme el que para complacer sus exigencias :'v Bueno solo dejen sus Reviews para ver si alguien siquiera lo leyó y saber si le gusto plz Werever Buddys gracias por leer hasta el final, no se haber si alguien quiere continuación de esta basura que salio de mi mente XD Bueno sha los dejo, a las que han comentado mis otros escritos, gracias son un jodido amor apretable al cual me dan ganas de darle galletitas y abrigarlos en un dia de frio D: asjas enserio thanks.


End file.
